<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Blood by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833221">Fresh Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chancellor Armitage Hux, Gen, Kylux Positivity Week, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Political Alliances, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, political maneuvering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chancellor Hux has been anxiously awaiting the call from the new Supreme Leader. Just how much does Kylo Ren know about Hux and Snoke's plans? How will he react? And what will happen to Hux's dangerous project, now that he's lost all control over it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Kylux Positivity Week!!🖤🧡🖤🧡</p>
<p>Day 1: Chancellor/SL, power dynamic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chancellor Hux sits in his office, behind his massive desk, the whole of Coruscant laid out behind him. But his back is to the amazing views, and his thoughts are mired in much darker places. </p>
<p>He has received a notification of an incoming call on a private line. A very secure, private line. After requesting the room cleared to take his call he waits for a long moment, staring at the blinking light, before answering. He has been waiting anxiously for this communication. </p>
<p>He recognizes the face of Kylo Ren; he has been unmasked long enough now that images have reached the Republic. "Supreme Leader." Hux says, uncertain of what to expect. </p>
<p>"Chancellor Hux." Ren's voice is deep and rumbling. Hux can easily imagine it being used to intimidate. "I am glad that you answered this line. I was not certain that you would."</p>
<p>"Of course." Says Hux. "I had a great deal of respect for Supreme Leader Snoke. We were saddened to hear of his passing." His very sudden passing. Under very suspicious circumstances that involved Kylo Ren. Hux does not add that part. </p>
<p>Ren's mouth quirks on one side. "Perhaps you were, Chancellor. I suspect the rest of the Republic rejoiced."</p>
<p>Looking at him critically, Hux ventures "not everyone in the Republic."</p>
<p>Ren seems to consider that for a moment. Then he says, "imagine my surprise when I discovered this line, direct to the Chancellor of the Republic, among Snoke's contacts."</p>
<p>"Yes." Says Hux, non-commitedly. </p>
<p>"May I ask, Chancellor. What were you and my former Master up to?"</p>
<p>Hux frowns. He had forgotten that Kylo Ren had been Snoke's apprentice. There were so many annoying force users running around the First Order, causing him headaches, that he couldn't keep track. When Ren smiles again Hux starts to get a tight feeling in his stomach. </p>
<p>"Why, may I ask, would your Master not have included you in our communications?"</p>
<p>Ren seems to brush off the question. "Snoke was not terribly forthcoming. Half the time I didn't even know why he sent me on the missions he did. It was all part of his grand plan." Ren leans towards Hux in the holo, he just manages not to lean away. "I was hoping you could enlighten me on at least a few things."</p>
<p>Hux thinks for a moment. Trading one mad force user for another would allow his plan to continue; that was all that was important. He makes his decision. "Snoke and I were discussing bringing the Republic in under First Order leadership."</p>
<p>He at least gets some satisfaction at the stunned look on the newest Supreme Leader's face. After a moment he manages, blinking rapidly, "that is quite an ambitious idea. How?"</p>
<p>"This is not something that will happen overnight, Supreme Leader. I have taken a page from Senator Palpatine's political maneuvering during the Clone Wars."</p>
<p>"I see." Ren looks thoughtful for a moment, clearly trying to recall his history lessons. "You have weakened senatorial powers, placed yourself in a position of unusual strength?"</p>
<p>"Not as clearly as Palpatine did, but I have set myself up as a strong leader. One that is known to step in when others are in chaos."</p>
<p>Hux knows that Ren's dark eyes are brown from pictures he has seen of him. The blue holo image disguises that; but not the various expressions playing over the Supreme Leader's face. He suddenly looks much younger than he did at the beginning of the call. Hux wonders just how much political experience he has. Kylo Ren was always known to be a hammer, the tool of destruction that went where Snoke pointed. An idea begins to form in Hux's mind. One that involves him being in charge of everything once the dust settles. </p>
<p>Ren gives him a sharp look as he finishes that thought, and his stomach clenches again. He should be more careful, as he is uncertain just what this force user is capable of. </p>
<p>When he speaks again, Ren's voice matches his look. "I'm to believe you would just turn over control of the Republic to me?"</p>
<p>In response Hux is certain to snort dismissively. He will not be intimidated. "No. Because I have no intention of doing any such thing. Think of me as an over-arching Governor of a large, multi-planet territory. You can't possibly hope to keep control of the entire Republic, your military can't have that reach," Hux knows this is a fact. Snoke kept them spread thin. "But I can help keep the peace during the transition. And beyond." </p>
<p>Ren continues glaring, not to be dissuaded by Hux not backing down. "My Master never would have given up, or shared power."</p>
<p>Peering down his nose at Ren, Hux sniffs haughtily. "Perhaps not, but he would have given me what I needed to create peace and order throughout the Republic." Hux allows his features to soften. Ren has been staring intently at him and he seems momentarily taken aback. Hux continues in a milder tone, "that is what I'm getting out of this."</p>
<p>"Peace? Not power?" Ren seems to find the idea alien. He makes a face as though he has bitten into something he dislikes.</p>
<p>"Yes. Long before I became a Senator, I believed that the Republic could be reined in from its excesses. Wealth could be redistributed to aid the suffering, wars begun over poverty averted."</p>
<p>When Ren responds his voice drips with condescension. "Oh. You're an idealist. There was no possibility of Snoke leaving You in power. You were a toy to him."</p>
<p>Hux only smiles. "But Snoke knew what I know."</p>
<p>Turning away as though something more important had caught his attention, Ren snorts. "And what was that?"</p>
<p>"That peace can only be taken by force."</p>
<p>Ren's head snaps back to face him. "What?"</p>
<p>Hiding his smile Hux continues. "No one is going to willingly give up their wealth to help another. No one is going to willingly give up their wars, even if what they are fighting over no longer exists. There will never be agreement or concord. They are like children that must be punished into submission."</p>
<p>There is a glint in Ren's eye that not even the holo can hide. He looks at Hux with a different eye. "You sound as though you have been fighting on the wrong side all these years, Chancellor." He allows his eyes to take in Hux's features, openly admiring. Where Hux had felt in control, he now feels too Seen.</p>
<p>"You have an Order 66 in mind?"</p>
<p>Hux smirks to recover his control and hide his nervousness. This was the topic that had been weighing on his mind since news of Snoke's death had reached them. "As Supreme Leader Snoke understood, my education and talents go far beyond politics and leadership. Have you found the information on the Starkiller Project yet?"</p>
<p>From his frown, the answer is clear. "Starkiller? No. Is there someone else that would know about it, have access to it?"</p>
<p>Shaking his head Hux answers, "no. From what I understood, anyone inside the First Order with that knowledge was executed."</p>
<p>Ren looks thoughtful again. "That might explain a few things." He catches Hux's eyes, with that suddenly intense and discombobulating stare. "Would you be able to give me this information?"</p>
<p>"I can give you the details of the project itself, but everything else Snoke kept to himself. Supply lines, names of those in charge, even the location was all kept by Snoke." Hux holds up a hand, "Supreme Leader, contact me again when you have found the file. We will have much more to discuss then. I am glad that you reached out to me."</p>
<p>Ren pauses for a moment, clearly not enjoying being the one dismissed. Then he nods, acquiescing. Hux hopes that is a good sign for future interactions. "I will do that Chancellor. Now that I know what I'm looking for it hopefully won't be long." He tips his head and his image blinks out.</p>
<p>Hux sits back in his chair, Truthfully, Snoke holding that much information had made him uncomfortable. There was no guaranteeing that Snoke wouldn't build his project and then use it against him personally. Only the thought that his death would create all-out war between the societies, and Snoke would have difficulty controlling the Republic without him, kept him reasonably reassured. He needs to be certain that Ren understands these things as well. He truly hopes he finds that file quickly. The thought that his project is being built with no direction from himself or even the First Order makes him extremely nervous. He will be very glad to get back some control of his project. Perhaps more. </p>
<p>Hux smiles to himself as he remembers his observations. The potential that working with Kylo Ren has is nothing short of intriguing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>